


Drunken Men and Fountains

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's all confess love to a drunken Marco. Or watch Mario try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Men and Fountains

“No, no. There’s still beer to be drank Mario.” Marco protested as Mario waved to their drunken teammates who didn’t notice as he dragged Marco away from the party.

“Yeah but you can go back to the party after..” Mario stated, gulping down his nervousness and fear of rejection. He hadn’t had a lot to drink but let’s just say if he had to walk in a straight line; it would be the wonkiest line the world had ever seen. But that was nothing compared to Marco who was pouting like a six year old and had been acting like one since his 10th drink.

“I wanna party nowwwwwwwww” Marco whined as he dug his heels in the ground and refused to move. Mario sighed, why couldn’t things go his way? Just once.

“Marco.” Mario muttered looking round for the weirdest thing he could get Marco to do. His plan could wait for awhile. Mario grinned as he spotted a fountain. It wasn’t some old park fountain; it was a grand fountain that stood proudly in front of the hotel. The water shot out from all directions and  as all the water collided, from different angles and different pressure, it made a mess. A beautiful mess of water.

Mario  was practically buzzing, he wasn’t sure whether it was because of this fountain looked like fucking fun or cause he was nervous. He liked the first one.

“I’ll race you to that fountain.” Mario challenged Marco grinning, Marco burst into a fit of giggles. It was contagious as Mario found himself doubling up over as Marco fell on his side and began to roll as giggles turned into laughs that were almost silent.  When Mario  had finally stopped cracking up every time  his eyes met Marco’s, Marco had moved closer to Mario. Mario was totally unprepared and nearly fell when Marco hugged his legs tightly.

“Marco, let go.” Mario said as he shook his legs; Marco didn’t budge.

“Come on!” Mario complained as he tried to move but Marco clung tighter.

“I like your legs. I always have. And you should hug everything you like.” Marco babbled as he moved his arms so Mario could move. Mario blushed and smiled a little as he trudged over to the fountain listening to Marco babble about how fabulous Mario’s legs were and how its peanut butter not Red Bull that gives you wings.

 

 

It took Mario to reach the fountain since Marco was a whiny bitch and wouldn’t shut up about how much Mario was hurting him and suggested he carry Marco instead; Mario refused and grumbled about how this sucked  and was the worst idea ever. No the worst was to let Marco get drunk although he came out with some funny stuff.

“Here we are, Prince Marco.” Mario grumbled and wriggled his legs as Marco got up. He had the biggest grin on his face.

“I won!!! I got here first!!” Marco laughed as he ran through the fountain, then again, and again, and again. By the 5th time he was soaking wet and his t shirt clung to his stomach and chest. Mario tried not to focus on that.

“Like what you see?” Marco winked as Mario averted his eyes to the sky, his whole face was a scarlet red; Mario was thankful it was dark. Marco just laughed,

“I am attractive. No need to be ashamed.”

Mario turned an even brighter shade of red, which was visible in the dark; he mumbled something about how Marco was an ass. He ran a hand through his hair but stopped when Marco dragged him towards the fountain. Mario gasped and shook his head and Marco shot him a smirk.

“You’re not wet yet.” Marco taunted in a sing song voice as they got closer to the fountain.  Marco bit his lip and let out a goofy smile that radiated all around, Mario thought this was the perfect moment to tell Marco.

“Marco.... I need to tell you something.” Mario began in a light but serious tone. Marco didn’t stop dragging him but he turned his head slightly, acknowledging him.  Mario took a deep breath and as he opened his mouth; they reached the fountains and water hit them. Smack bang in the face. Marco, who was still clutching Mario’s hand, pulled Mario out of the path of the water.

“Now, you’re wet. And cute!” Marco exclaimed pulling Mario close to his chest and holding him there. Mario just rolled his eyes but grinned.

“Oh my god, this like that scene in that film!” Marco squealed as he squeezed Mario. Mario shook his head, he was never letting Marco drink this much ever  again.

Marco started the sway and water sprayed in their faces and Mario scrunched his eyes shut. Marco laughed as he looked down at Mario.

“And I had the time of my life. And I never felt this way before and swear this is true” Marco sang loudly and out of key spinning into more water that splattered in Mario’s face.

“If you’re gonna sing then do the dance too.” Mario yelped, smiling like an idiot.

“I  can’t get your nice fat ass of the ground so” Marco retorted, Mario still had his eyes shut but he could tell Marco was smirking like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

 

Mario’s eyes flew open as he heard the water stop and felt it too. Now, while there was no noise and no water hitting him the face, he could tell Marco.

“Listen Marco, I need to tell you something. Something really important.” Marco began in a strong voice but as he carried on and Marco leaned down at him with those beautiful eyes and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“I lov-“

Mario was cut off once again by gallons of water, not at him but this time, at Marco who giggled into Mario’s hair.

“Just tell me.” Marco muttered as he spun out the way of the water once again, Mario wriggled out of Marco’s grip and sighed.

“I love you and my life sucks cause I love you and I love you a lot and and…” Mario blurted out as all the alcohol he had suddenly surged through his body giving him Dutch Courage. Marco laughed and ruffled Mario’s hair,

“I love you too, you little cutie pie.”

Marco grinned at Mario’s slightly deflated expression before grabbing his shoulders and kissing him with such passion Mario’s knees went weak. It tasted like an exotic cocktail that shouldn’t be right but is.

“Seriously though I love you.” Mario mumbled, looking down.

“I just kissed you and you don’t think I love you? What I got to do cut off my arm?” Marco joked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“No, no, no. I just like fountains. I wanna kiss in the fountains.” Mario whined the alcohol finally taking its toll. Marco grinned, taking Mario’s hand and leading him into the middle of the fountains. He smiled, suddenly somewhat sober though he was still swaying, Mario smiled back.

Then the fountains burst into life. Then Marco captures Mario’s lips. Then water splattered on their faces but neither cared.

 

“About fucking time!!” Mats shouted from the balcony above.


End file.
